board8fandomcom-20200216-history
XFieryFiendx
xFieryFiendx '''is a 24-year old from Ohio who began posting on the board during the 2013 contest. He left the board in 2014, but returned in summer 2015 to participate in tennisboy213's Save My Pokémon contest. Since then, Fiend has developed quite the reputation on the board, for both good and bad reasons. The good Fiery has run a number of projects that are enjoyed by the board: *Rate This Youtube Channel *Use Random (RNG) to Pick a Pokemon: Every day, Fiery comes up with a prompt (e.g., "You must eat this Pokemon," "You will be reincarnated as this pokemon") and users roll to determine what pokemon they will eat, be reincarnated as, etc. *2nd Chance NFL Suicide League: After 95% of participants in KCF's B8 NFL Suicide League were eliminated in the first couple weeks, Fiend started a second chance league. Not all the eliminated players joined Fiend's league, but a lot are using their mulligan. The bad '''Save contest drama: Fiend takes his save contests very seriously and has a tendency to get agitated when people save characters he does not like. For instance, in tennisboy's Save My Pokemon contest, greengravy has made a gimmick out of saving the pokemon Azurill (which he calls "Pikablu Jr."). Because of this, Azurill has made it into the top 200, with no signs of stopping. This annoys Fiend greatly; he believes that Azurill is a trash pokemon that should have been eliminated long ago. He makes a point of complaining about Azurill at every opportunity. This triggers a vicious cycle: Fiend complains, people laugh at him and save Azurill, Fiend gets even more upset, he complains, and so on and so on. GenesisSaga and some other sharp-eyed gauntleteers remembered that the exact same thing happened with WhirlyBird319 and Litwick in ChichiriMuyo's Most Excellent Pokemon contest several years ago. GenesisSaga confronted Fiend, and he admitted that he is, in fact, Whirly under a new account. However, he claims to have matured considerably since he closed his Whirly account in 2010. Abandoning a kitten: In 2015, Fiend took in a stray kitten from the woods. It was the runt of the litter and became ill. Several board8ers advised Fiend to take the kitten to the vet, but Fiend stated that he and his family did not have money to pay vet bills. Shortly thereafter, Fiend's mother (who did not want to deal with a dying cat in the house) insisted that the kitten be abandoned back in the woods, and Fiend caved in to her demands. Fiend still feels guilty over this incident, since he only wanted to help the kitten in the first place. '''Views on Super Mario 64: '''Fiend has publicly stated that SM64's controls are bad, the camera is awful, and the game overall has not aged well. This statement drew ire from SM64 fans, some of whom said that he should leave the board. They were only being sarcastic. Probably. But the point is, Fiend's opinion is an unpopular one. The ugly Back when he was still using the Whirly account, he threatened to kill Commodore in real life over some board drama. (Commodore's response was to post his address and say "Come at me bro.") Whirly did not actually make any attempts on Commodore's life. He closed his account and left the board for a few years. When Fiend was revealed to be Whirly in disguise, he expected to be run off the board once again. However, to his surprise, most users seemed willing to forgive and forget. Despite his checkered past, he has largely been accepted back into the community. Category:Users